


在牙齿之下的

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 库赞想要休假。
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 24





	在牙齿之下的

**Author's Note:**

> 药物服用警告。

ABO  
青雉x斯摩格

======

库赞出门时斯摩格还在睡觉。

两天前他的衣柜就遭了贼。有人把库赞的衣服偷走了几件，大多是衬衫和贴身短袖，以及一件黑色的长款外套，连大将本人都不记得把它放在了哪里。衣物失窃的当天，又有一张落款为斯摩格的申请表摆在库赞的办公桌上——白猎人请求休假，有合理理由，海军医院也盖过了章。

问题在于库赞很久没整理过自己的冰箱了，所以这才是他出门的原因。男人走得很急，踏出家门之后整个人都变得焦躁起来，马林梵多的九点钟，晚市已经收的七七八八，要花时间才能找到还在营业的店铺。他需要食物，高热量的，味道最好比海军的压缩饼干好一点。可能是库赞脸色太差，在一家酒吧老板叫住他之前库赞没有任何收获，反而是纯白色石砖地遭了秧，表面结出来一层浮霜。

库赞先生！对方喊道，Alpha思考了一秒才反应过来这是他们经常来的一家店。

“市场已经关门了，”老板说，“你在找什么？”

因为他是个失职的没有准备的alpha，把自己最基本的职责都忘在了脑后。库赞回过头，叹了口气，说话时有白雾从他嘴边呼出。

“——食物，”库赞说，“以我为标准的两人份，三天的量，能拜托你吗，老板？”

“噢。”对方恍然大悟，好像这是他头一次见到醉酒和清醒状态以外的库赞。海军大将面对突发的生活难题也无能为力，因为时间点特殊，只能拜托其他人帮忙。“很着急吧，”这一片气温诡异的很低，老板冷得搓手，往手心里哈气。

他急得要命，但在此之前库赞还需要去一趟医院，家里还缺少最重要的一样东西。“十分钟后我能拿到吗？”库赞说，“哎呀，这可真是帮了大忙了……”

他想立刻回到自己的omega身边。

*

平日里斯摩格闻起来像是晒干的柠檬表皮和被捣碎的葡萄，从内部开始发酵，恰好停在了腐烂前的一刻，这导致他在热潮时变得很糟糕，还会带上一股刚积攒不久的酒精味。

我不该离开的。库赞回到家时开始想。什么样的alpha才会离开自己热潮期的伴侣？

白猎人在他的卧室里陷入沉睡，把库赞的被子推到床头，在那张巨大的床铺的一角开始筑巢。实际上在库赞下床之前斯摩格就昏了过去，背朝着他，白色的脊背弓起，颜色更深的痕迹因光照不足巧妙的隐藏起来。当时库赞咬在omega外腺体上，舌头抵着先前留下的咬痕，想知道对方会不会因为这点刺激再次醒过来。

“斯摩格…哎，斯摩格，”库赞说，“能听到我吗？”

推门之前他就闻到了那股甜酒的香味，说明斯摩格体温仍然很高，高水平的omega热潮还在折磨他。很好的味道。于是库赞能听到自己血液加速流动的声音，热量被带到他庞大的低温的身躯各处，连手里的杯子都没有那么冷了。

“中校，喂，”他说道，顺手敲了敲门，为什么他要敲自己卧室的门？“我要进来了。”

他床上只有一团可疑的隆起，并不见人影。黑色制服被盖在了最上面。库赞将水杯放下，没有脱鞋，半躺在床侧——所有失窃的衣服都堆在这里了，这也是好事一桩。他动手在自己的衬衫和旧T恤里翻找，很快就扒拉出来一小缕白色，柔软且温暖，好像刚刚被汗水打湿。斯摩格？白狗在库赞手底下嗯了一声，之后才缓慢的转过来。

“库赞。”斯摩格说。

他把对方翻过来，好方便两人对视。“……所以你之前醒过吗？”alpha问道。

那双红色眼睛很奇怪地盯着库赞看，在反应了几秒后斯摩格才开始说话。“你出去了，”他说，“我听到你出门了。”

所以海军中校才用偷来的赃物筑巢，将库赞的衣服盖在自己身上，暂时伪装出alpha还在的假象。激素让斯摩格比平时更坦诚一些，在脑子不清醒时可以轻松说出“我需要你”这类似的发言，于是当库赞把他从温暖的巢穴中拖出来时也只是皱了皱眉，并没有拒绝对方。

“——真可惜啊，如果平时也有这么可爱就好了。”库赞说。

斯摩格想说，不，但库赞先他一步将他抱到身上，丝毫不在意流出来的东西会弄脏自己的裤子。别反驳我。库赞说。我是在夸你呢。然后alpha抓住斯摩格的腿让他不至于倒下去，稍微弯下腰，找到那道红肿着的还在充血的外腺体，温度更低的嘴唇覆在斯摩格皮肤上，牙齿浅浅的磕着，留出几道小的凹陷。白狗在被咬住时小声吸气，手不知道该放在哪，几秒后意识到库赞抓住他大腿的手也变得湿润起来。

“我——”斯摩格说，库赞趁着他转过脸来，立刻咬上他嘴唇。alpha唾液里的东西进到斯摩格口腔内，更厚些的舌头挤开他的，并不担心对方可能会咬自己一口。白猎人哼哼唧唧，只要一点库赞的信息素就能让他重新构建起来的理智融化，当男人从他嘴里退出来时也没回过神，反而追过去，小口小口地亲咬库赞的下巴。

“你该吃点东西。”库赞提醒他。

他从床上随便扯来一件衬衫要斯摩格穿上，挽起袖口，露出了一大截因高体温而泛起红色的手臂。斯摩格赤脚踩上了地板，对库赞的招呼不闻不问，直接往门外走，而男人盯着他的脚踝看了许久，直到omega从视线内消失，可以听到对方从楼梯间走下去的沉重的脚步声。

从昨晚开始斯摩格就没有吃任何东西。他喝了点酒，之后就回到库赞的床上，一半时间都在昏睡，另一半的时间则在邀请库赞肏他。发情期的雌性格外顺从，年轻中校也抵不过本能的刺激，所能思考的不过是alpha的结。

库赞走下楼时斯摩格已经把带骨肉从口袋里翻了出来，吃相不太规范，急于填饱自己的肚子。他自己都说不清下一次热潮会是什么时候，库赞以前就警告过斯摩格：字面意思上，我很担心你会死。所以他必须吃掉这些东西，除此之外，也因为这是alpha为他带回来的食物，库赞有义务在发情期内给他喂食。

“这是你刚才买来的吗？”斯摩格说，靠在桌边没有坐下，有肉汁顺着手腕往下滴，他就不得不抬起手来舔掉。库赞也走过来，拉开口袋检查酒吧老板到底给他们准备了些什么：大多都是做好的熟食肉类，还有好几节海兽肉香肠。

“——我忘记你的发情期了，”库赞应了一声，低声说，“会怪我吗。”

斯摩格很古怪地看了他一眼，牙齿撕咬下一整根肉筋，模样像一条久未进食的狗。看着斯摩格吃东西让库赞小腹重又紧绷起来，有什么在缓慢的往下坠，比那股omega信息素还要让他紧张。男人抬起手闻了闻自己的袖口，依然是晒干的烟草香味，又类似于雪松木和棕榈叶片的集合体，和斯摩格习惯抽的那款雪茄不太一样。

“这种麻烦的事……”斯摩格说。

“我很失职啊。”

“你作为大将时不也在逃避工作吗？”

“哎呀，斯摩格，”库赞喊了他的名字，“——这不一样。”

中校反而安静下来，开始仔细地啃咬手里剩下的骨头。他也不再看库赞了。库赞拉开椅子坐下，当骨头被斯摩格咬碎时alpha的头靠上了他的背，那件套在对方身上的过大的衬衫闻起来就像他们两个了，库赞叹了口气，在白狗的背上乱蹭，手从衣服下摆下探进去好抱住他。

“……抱歉，”斯摩格却说，“我不是那个意思。”

他听到库赞在他背后又低低笑了两声，勒在自己腰侧的手臂也收紧了。“所以说你太纵容我了，”库赞说，“——很好啊，那如果有下次也会原谅我吗，斯摩格？”

白猎人干脆把骨头嚼得更碎、吞进去，反正库赞也看不见。“不会，”他说，听起来不太高兴，“别说傻话了。”

几秒后他好像又想起什么：“下个月舰队会出发去远征，我还在海上。”

以青雉部队中校的身份，库赞当然知道。斯摩格试图从他手臂里挣扎出来，没想到库赞真的很轻易地放开了他，主动从斯摩格身上收回手。“喂，库赞。”斯摩格勉强从前冲的趋势中站稳，立刻回过头来看对方。更高大的alpha缩在座位上，捂住脸颊，肩膀塌下去一点。

“——我想休假。”男人挫败地说。

之后斯摩格又回到床上去了，想要在下一次热潮来临之前再多睡几分钟。库赞留在楼下，开始思考找元帅申请年假的可能性，接下来的两天他们都会待在一起，只要斯摩格还留在马林梵多，库赞的暂时缺席可能也是可以被原谅的。

斯摩格离开后他的气味依然留在这里，让库赞在思考间隙不断的吞咽唾沫，迫切地想要咬住什么。热潮期的omega闻起来不可思议的好，像他会喜欢的那类酒，库赞分神时想到：斯摩格现在就躺在他的床上，穿着他的衣服，刚刚才吃掉他带回来的食物——alpha的本能得到满足，便开始催促库赞赶紧也跟上楼，把斯摩格咬死在对方亲手搭建起来的巢里面。

他故意加重了脚步，想让斯摩格知道他上来了，有寒气跟着库赞一起登上了二楼。库赞原本以为这几十分钟后斯摩格肯定又睡着了，但门没有关，他可以看见白狗的小腿，走进门后发现年轻海军正仰躺着，过长的衬衫袖口被放下来。斯摩格还穿着他的衣服，小声地喘着气在自慰。

“噢，”库赞顿了一下，“你可以，嗯，继续。”

斯摩格看也没看他。“……库赞，”他说，“库、赞先生。”

袖口已经被前液打湿，显出更深的蓝色。大概这次热潮在库赞上楼前就已经来了，因为omega醒来时他又不在，斯摩格才这样做了。对阴茎来说衬衫的材质还是太粗糙了，被磨成红色，残留的alpha信息素又让他前前后后都流了更多水出来。

“我该过来吧？”说话时库赞已经走了近来，蹬掉了鞋，在床尾处坐下，“哎，很难过吗？”

床垫因库赞的体重凹陷下去一块，当男人爬到斯摩格腿间时他不得不下滑了几寸，光裸的湿滑的大腿碰上库赞的膝盖。又弄脏了。斯摩格却想。这可能会是他今晚上思考的最后一样东西。alpha拉开斯摩格的腿挤进来，要求他继续，两只手刚好能抓住他。

“叫我名字怎么样。”库赞盯着那双深红色的眼睛，后者很快又闭上了。

斯摩格暂时停了下来，用手挡在脸前，同时叼住一小片衬衫在嘴里磨。他闻不出来自己的味道如何，只会觉得很热，好像吸收了过多热量的烟雾、不得不变得很庞大，从内部缓缓撕裂开。

“……这里，”白狗偏过头，露出自己的脖颈，“库赞。”

意思是他又需要alpha的标记了。

库赞抚摸他时斯摩格小声咕噜起来，喉结滚动，自己主动把腿掰开。库赞愉快地说：你把我的衬衫弄脏了。他沿着斯摩格的耳朵向下舔，按住对方右肩的疤，那块新长好的皮肤烧成了红色。omega在库赞想要舔弄他耳孔时下意识地往反方向躲，他耳朵太敏感，白猎人从来都受不了这个。

他从对方手指间摸到了那条缝。斯摩格很大声的咽了口口水，颤抖着分开腿，大概是在邀请库赞进来。深肤色的手按在鼠蹊部，用拇指抵着穴口，将它勒成一道小口，几乎能看到omega的内里。库赞咬住他外腺体时一并插了两根手指进去，漫无目的地翻搅，从斯摩格的眼睛和喉咙和肠穴里逼出更多水来——好柔软的雌性，他的手指被裹得很紧，但只要库赞用力，斯摩格会为他打开的。

中校声音颤抖地说，轻点，指代不是很明确，库赞反而咬得更加用力。对方在他牙齿下呜呜叫了起来，浑身都绷紧了，alpha信息素籍由被咬破的腺体冲入他的身体里，斯摩格又张开嘴，嘶哑的喊了一声：库赞。

他留下的咬痕发白，几分钟后才会重新泛起红色。库赞托住斯摩格的乳房，同样是柔软的，后者在他松开嘴时就卸下了力气，白皙软肉被alpha抓在手里，乳头充血，挤着库赞的手心。

“——应该，还不太急吧？”他问道。斯摩格蹭在枕头里摇头，咬着自己的牙。

随便你怎么想，大将。斯摩格说。他清楚库赞的癖好：白狗锻炼得非常结实，抱起来有很实在的手感，对更高大的alpha来讲是刚好合适的东西。库赞含糊不清的笑了两声，俯下身亲吻斯摩格锁骨，抽出手指，又有潮热液体从他身体里漏出来。

库赞的手还是湿的。斯摩格乳头被含住，尖锐地抽着气，因为库赞的舌头而浑身僵硬——会有痕迹留下，因为他不用出门库赞才这样用力地抓着他。也许发情期结束后斯摩格也不能恢复完全。库赞说比平时还要软啊……这很好。而omega因自己为热潮期囤积起的脂肪脸颊发烫，库赞揉捏他的胸部，故意发出很大声音，用舌头推挤斯摩格肿大的乳首，左手捏住他，轻轻向外拉扯。

“该死，喂，”年轻中校忍不住出声制止对方，“——别、不要再咬了。”

“不喜欢吗？”

太疼了，只要是库赞碰到的地方。斯摩格咕哝了一声，血液重新流动，刚才被压迫的皮肉又缓缓烧了起来。“……结。”库赞只分辨出了这一个词。

他需要、他想要alpha操进来，再一次成为库赞的东西。甬道湿滑潮热，库赞抬高他的腰时斯摩格先用自己手指插进去，撑开穴口。关节处也是不健康的红色。

“你体温好像太高了，斯摩格。”库赞突然说。

明明这是无可避免的事。白狗喘息起来，另一只手也伸到胯下，也许是想帮库赞的忙。“…很湿了，”斯摩格说，但库赞依然先用的手，修长指节贴着他的拇指缓慢干进去，十分容易。不需要碰到腺体斯摩格就开始呜咽，低温度的手被包裹住，异物感鲜明，库赞用手肏了他一会，在斯摩格几乎要适应他的温度时才抽出来，加上一根手指，温柔且不容拒绝地向里面送，直到指根处也卡在了那里。

斯摩格觉得好痛苦，因为alpha节奏太慢，高涨的信息素使他需求的是温度更高的东西。他一点点地被库赞干成一个合不拢的肉洞，而水声很大，折磨人理智。

“啊啊，生气了吗？”库赞压着声音，“——不要这样看我啊。”

“你……嗯，没有在帮、帮忙。”

“因为太有趣了。”

斯摩格收回了手。在alpha抽离出来时咬着自己手指以免发出些别的声音。库赞抓住他的腿将他打得更开，欺身压下来，让他们的胯骨贴在一起。股缝间的热度使得斯摩格抖了一下，酥麻感自尾椎骨爬升上来。

好了。库赞抓住他的手臂给他道歉：“再忍耐一下吧。”

年轻海军喉咙嘶哑，在组织好语言之前已经断断续续地叫了起来。库赞小心压着斯摩格的腹部，多的汁水被干了出来，会弄湿床单。他到底补充够水分了吗？alpha想。他肏进了更深的地方，内壁被碾压着推挤开，很快就抵到那道微微张开的腔口。

“不要。”斯摩格却说，库赞短暂的停顿一下，意识到对方是下意识的在害怕。他感觉自己只是缓慢顶开了另一层柔软的东西，几乎没受到什么阻拦，被抓住的斯摩格却挣扎的很厉害，手臂剧烈颤抖，抓在库赞手背的指甲因用力而变得苍白。但斯摩格在库赞想退出来时又夹紧了腿，紧靠在男人腰侧。

“……放松点。”库赞说。

他空出只手来抚摸白狗的脸颊，用拇指翘开对方的牙。库赞强硬地将omega的腿并在一起，不得不抽出来些，斯摩格被折起来，阴茎碰到了自己的小腹，在库赞环住他膝盖时开始小声的打嗝。

——结。斯摩格又说。库赞的拇指被他含在嘴里，舌头乱动。明明现在没法变成烟雾，已经被干到子宫里了。库赞直起腰，用体重压迫对方示弱，紧紧搂住斯摩格的小腿。

“真危险啊……”库赞警告他，“斯摩格。”

omega被干到一点点往外漏精，意识到之前就开始流泪，红眼睛失去焦距。想要我的结吗？然后他点头，视线追着库赞的手指，嗯了一声。

“里面很涨，库赞，”斯摩格低声说，“……太满了。”

他闻起来过于热情，库赞含糊不清的说了句饶了我吧，便掐住omega的腰。热潮时的斯摩格懂得配合他，主动索要想要的东西，他摸着自己肚子好确认库赞还留在这，很明显的凸起就在他手心下面。

“——即使有坏事发生也无所谓？”库赞说。问题在于斯摩格现在没法听懂他说的话。

涨大的alpha阴茎结彻底将斯摩格固定在了库赞身下，从内部被撑满的恐惧感和高涨的激素让斯摩格变得乱七八糟，挡着嘴，口水弄湿了衬衫袖口。他剧烈地喘着气，好像溺水一样，腹部的弧度格外明显。库赞保持着撑在他身上的姿势，因为只要他稍微一动，斯摩格又会崩溃，在他面前变回一只本能行事的动物。

十分钟，也许没有这么久，库赞轻轻拍了拍白狗的脸颊。“我要把你翻过来了，斯摩格，”他说，“听见了吗？”

对方没有回应，直到库赞碰到他时才哀叫起来，声音里积满了水。斯摩格垂着头，蹭在库赞手里，脸色发白，alpha让他靠在自己身上，又抱了许久，感觉身前的高温逐渐恢复正常才算结束。但他的结还在那，斯摩格咳嗽一声，之后才喊了他的名字。

“我觉得，应该还有一件事没告诉你，”库赞说，“但我忘记了。”

他带着他们向旁边挪了些，伸长手臂去拿先前放在床头的杯子。斯摩格很不快的叫了一声，被库赞突如其来动作顶到想吐，牙齿都发酸。“什么，”斯摩格说，“……不要动了，库赞。”

男人的手在他面前摊开，水杯也递过来。“吃掉吧。”库赞说。

白猎人应该再思考一下。但库赞没有催促他，那两颗药片安静地躺在库赞手心里，同样也是白色的。alpha抬高手，只要斯摩格稍微低下头就能够到，他先试了试水温：早就凉了，只比室温稍低一点。

“……吃掉。”斯摩格说。

他的舌头很热，很笨拙，要格外专注才能从库赞手里舔走那两颗药。冷水灌进喉咙里，很清晰的划出来一条路，然后omega难以克制的干呕了一下，吐出来了大半，一枚湿漉漉的小的药片又回到库赞的手上，边缘有些微的融化。

斯摩格抓住库赞的手腕，尝试了好几次，终于用牙将它咬住。这之前库赞的指腹被白狗的牙齿刮过，舌头柔软，好像在他手里乞食。库赞却在想：我一定要休假。好像想的太过大声直接说了出来。斯摩格的鼻尖蹭过他的腕骨，对方还被困在库赞身上，动弹不得。

“从来就没有那么长的假期，”斯摩格说，“谁都没有。”

**Author's Note:**

> *每次做完都会吃避孕药*


End file.
